User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Just Die: Chapter 3 - Two Against One (Multitask Phase)
Ninth Day- H.Q's Bedroom I woke up feeling all shaken, and suddenly everybody is watching me. Tony: AHHH! Scooter: Are you, well alright Tony? Well, now all I remember is well me being attacked....? I quickly responded to Scooter. She seemed worried. Tony: Well, yeah. Where's Matt? Clover: He got dropped outside too. Tony: What are you talking about? Scooter: W-well, we found you guys out on the ground outside the doorway. Now, I really am confused. I was attacked, but I end up here? What? Clover: Yeah. Matt is laying in the other room. Tony: Where's Cooper? Clover: Well, I think he said he was gonna buy groceries. That seemed a little akward to me. Cooper, out of ALL the people here, buying groceries? Tony: I want to see Matt. Clover: (gets anxious) NO! Don't! I mean, it's better if you take rest. Scooter: Are you okay? Clover: Yeah, it's just that I wanted Tony to get better. Scooter: I guess so. Tony, no getting outta bed. Just stay put. Well there's something definitely wrong with Clover. Why's she so anxious? Also, Scooter's playing along in this. Ninth Day - Main Hall Chuck: Well now that I notice, where's Matt? Utah: Yeah? I wonder where he- (A dead body drops from the floor) Utah: (screams in terror) Chuck: Stop. Get some help! Utah: (stares at Chuck, then screams in terror again) Scooter: What happened? Chuck: Well, there's a body on the ground. (suddenly streamers make noises and a banner is stuck up on the wall) Chuck: Happy d-eath day, M-a-tt. Scooter: MATT'S DEAD?!? (Clover walks past Scooter to the lounge) Scooter: WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GOING. YOU"RE SOULMATE IS FRICKING DEAD. Clover: Wait. WHAT. Scooter: How the heck did you not notice? Clover: I really, well, just didn't- (cries) Scooter: (pats Clover to make her feel better) It's okay. Loss is a part of life. C'mon. Cooper: (opens the door) Hey guys! I'm back from groc- WHAT?!? Is that a body?!? Prudence: (silently) Not now, Cooper. Cooper: (in a weird accent) Vell, vell, vell. Zis is all just messing up. Scooter: What d-do you mean? Cooper: Zink about it. Vhy isn't Marty h-eeee-air-eeee? Prudence: (hushed) Screw this. I can't get him to stop. Cooper: In a vay, Marty musht be here. Scooter: Why Marty? Cooper: Vhy naut? Koilee: Has Tuerinstans hit him again? Carlos: No, he's just acting weridly. Cooper: Svedish meatballs! Cecilia: You stupid. Can you speak "english"? Cooper: What I'm saying is, WHERE'S MARTY? Rita: WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?!?!? Cooper: (sticks up middle finger) Everyone except Cooper: (gasp) Rita: (starts to cry) Cooper: Wow. How sensitive. Ninth Day - Marty's House Marty: I hope that Clover hasn't revealed it. She seems okay. I regret doing this, but I have no choice. Lemme just call Clover. Ninth Day - H.Q Chuck: Well, Matt is dead right now. Scooter: Alas, we are figuring out who killed Matt. (phone rings) Clover: Hello? Marty: Uh, Clover? Scooter: SPEAKERPHONE. (turns on speakerphone) Clover: (Whispers quietly) You're on speakerphone. Marty: Oh okay. I hope you're doing well. Clover: Where are you? Marty: At my house. Clover: Okay. Bye. Chuck: WAIT CLOV-(hangs up). Scooter: (suspiciously) So, what was that about? Clover: Heh. Heh. We hang up suddenly between each other, um, usually! Scooter: Uh, huh. Usually. Tony: I can see you're going somewhere with this. Scooter: You betcha. (Announcement) CLOVER IS ON TRAIL FOR CONSPIRACY AGAINST THE TOWN! Scooter: L-O-L, what? Duke Gotcha: (appears outta' nowhere) So, Clover. give us your defense. You've got one minute! Clover: um, okay. Well, I guess I didn't do anything! I'll reveal EVERYTHING but I need more time!!!!! Scooter: Yo Duke, give the girl more time. Clover: Okay, so...... (explains flashback) Eighth Day - Afternoon in H.Q Well, when you guys left, Matt and Marty had an arguement. It was about Matt accusing Marty of smuggling. When accused, Marty just raged and started shouting at Matt. Matt said that I have evidences against you and that you should stop shouting. That, was actually true. Marty really was smuggling, and realized if Matt reveals it to H.Q, he will be screwed. So, he told me he'd kill Matt. I was shocked and just scared, for the fact Matt is my boyfriend. But I had to keep it sealed, because well, my own blood is more important than my love. So I watched Marty kill Matt in terror, and I just got shook. (flashback ends) Ninth Day - H.Q Clover: So yeah. That's what happened. I am really scared now. What if Ninjoy kills me? Or worse, what if I d-die and g-g-get seperate from MATT?!? Duke Gotcha: Well then, it's time to vote and judge whether she is innocent or guilty. Use your tablets! I felt bad for Clover. She really didn't want to kill her boyfriend, but sadly had to for her bro. But if she dies, she may unleash the "beast". Tony: I vote guilty! Scooter: Same! Duke Gotcha: 3....2.....1. TIME! Duke Gotcha: The votes are in. It's 19-3. C-L-O-V-E-R IS GUUUUIIILLTY! Clover: (gulps) Well, folks. I guess it's my last day. Scooter: (pats Clover) We had to. We needed to unleash the killer. Duke Gotcha: Well, well, well. Clover, the killer, but also the victim. What punishment shall Clover get? There were three options on my tablets. Stuck in a drum, Muffled in bed (I guess that meant she be killed with a pillow) or Have her body sliced into pieces and well....that's it. Clover had no clue what was gonna happen to her, but she had sweat dripping down her face. Duke Gotcha: The votes are in! Have Clover's body sliced into pieces are the winner!!!!! Clover was literally trying to cry but she couldn't, she was trying to move but she couldn't, worse of all, she was trying to escape the fact she was gonna die but she just couldn't. Clover just got a knife and started stabbing herself multiple times. Clover: ''EUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, I DON'T CARE! I KILLED MYSELF! NO MORE BRUTAL EXECUTIONS! YEAAAAAAAAH! ''After her loud scream, Clover stab her herself once more and fell to the ground. Scooter: Clover! Why, Why did you do that? Rudy: I know this is a sad moment but, (gets out his Wylan B costume) Wolfie, Wolfie, why, why'd you snake your guys? Scarlett: Rudy, look at the grieve! Rudy: I know but...... ???: But the fact that I am the killer. Rudy: (turns around) COOPER?!? It was you?!? Cooper: Yes. I created a whole new identity.. Kinda like an alter-ego to get Louie to try to hire me. When he finally had gotten me into being "tricked", I went inside with Louie and finished him. I just couldn't handle the stress of being against your team and "trying" to help you. Chuck: What about the attack? Cooper: I did it, myself. Mandi: The Tuerinstans? Cooper: 'Twas a fake. Well I gotta go. Tony: NOT SO FAST. (points a gun) I had no choice. I trusted that Cooper, but turns out, he betrayed us. Using my skills, I held up that gun, pointed across from Cooper's forehead. But then, the room went dark. I shot immediately, but then something went sizzling. Then, I felt like something hit my head and well I fizzed out. Sorry for the sequel poll. It glitched. So anyways, I have decided to create da sequel!